The Skies in a Dream
by Jester.Musica
Summary: All they wanted is to be accepted by the society. The other two was accepted but had their 'friends' turned their backs against them and the other one was hiding from society itself. The feeling of loneliness will bond them together. 'Dame', 'Moyashi', and 'Towa' will meet in a place where no one but them can enter and will change the world's predicted future.
1. Chapter 1: A 16year wish

She wanted to escape reality. Wanted to escape it so badly that she tried slashing her wrists using the broken glasses that was left by the clumsy nusrse who went to get the cleaning material... The transparent sharp material was reflecting the hospital lights, so bright that she wanted to end it... But no someone just have to come and ruin her plan.

She didn't like it.

She never liked it.

Not once.

Being confined in the all white room with nothing but machines beside her, supporting her life. SHe wanted to pull those annoying beeping machines, she can't not with those damn people who wears white and light green clothes watching her every move. Her last chance was ruined.

_BA-BUMP_

_BA-BUmp_

_BA-bump_

_ba-bump_

_ba-TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET_

"At last..." she muttered as her wish for 16 years as been fulfilled. She can now take her everlasting sleep.

_**Friends.21**_

_**A/N**_

_**I have put my favorite animes in this fanfiction! Katekyo Hitman Reborn, D. Gray Man and Detective Conan! There will be an OC, dunno if I'm going ot pair her to the nice LADS out there... (?) Alot of OC's might be appearing though they will only last for a single or two chapters and will not have a major role!**_

_**Also this is not a Yaoi story.. Please those stories give me creeps... (No offense to the Yaoi lovers over there!)**_

_**Hey if you get somehow disappointed please bear with it... I'm just a 13 year old! Give me some slack will yah?!**_

_**With that**_

_** at your service**_


	2. Chapter 2: Ignored

He knows it was fake.

He knew.

But he was being an idiot.

He beleived them.

He _TRUSTED _them.

And here he was facing their backs as if they were cold hard walls.

The war had finally ended after years of suffering, enduring the pain of having those blasted, cursed Noah following you wherever you go. Worse is that one was living in you and what is worst is that he was actually your family, your loving uncle who wants to protect you from the harm of losing someone.

He was expecting that the Order would throw him immediately because of being a 'traitor', but instead he wasn't. But it was worst. Sure he did get to work in the Order but he wasn't being ignored. Ignored by the people whom he called 'friends', ignored by the people he protected, people he went to saved with his life at risk, poeple he would definetely die for.

Eveytime he tried talking to them they would immediately turn their heads away and say that they have something to do, even the Surpervisor, even if he was the one giving the jobs all he says to him is the description for the mission.

He wanted to know so badly why he was being ignored.

Alas, he was given a mission that his closest friends were his only companions, no Fionders required.

But then again he was ignored with the whole trip. The red-head was doing his usual antics but refrain looking at him, mentioning him and laughing with him. He knew it. He was being hated. He didn't like it.

The Akumas ambushed the vehicle, but none was there to support his back. THis is where he decides to end it all. A pink ray was about to hit his chest whem he saw one was also coming at the back of his female companion, his Crown Belt extended and used his body to sheild the female to the blazing ray.

HIs silver eyes met violet one. It was only seconds he sent her an apologetic stare as his now bleeding and limp body fall to the ground. _Sorry._

Finally he heard them call his name, his limp body was lifted by small arms as his eyes traveled to different eyes, all were worried. "Finally you called me... BUt it's too la-" before he finsihes his sentence his eyelids dropped and went to his forever sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Forgive

He killed.

That is the only thing that mattered at the moment. An unforgivable action that was made by a person who vowed not to kill. Why did he broke his vow? Because he simply wanted to protect his precious Familigia.

Everyone who knew the action he did immediately breaks the contact he have with them. He didn't like it. If only they hear him out he might be forgiven but he didn't have a chance. Not once. Even his beloved tutor was ignoring him, no had no one by his lonely side. No one was cheering him up. But he took it all up with open arms, he knew this was going to happen but he didn't know how long can he withstand this heavy burden placed on him.

A 16 year old him was taking him free time on signing paperworks of his beloved grandfather gave to him, the only person who was by his side but wasn't to keep wery long because of his right-hand man's sudden intrusion or another mafia family was again attacking the house. He didn't mind taking all the paperwork. Because once he decided to take his time outside all he was going to do is to reminisce the times he had with his guardians.

And even for everyone's sake he transfered to the Vongola mansion and have himself homeschooled, no one was teaching him but only the books that he was ahving a hard time understanding them alone. He sometimes wished that his storm guardian will be their spouting things about the subjects with him not understanding a single thing. He chuckled at the memory when he was still a first year middle school student, memories was once again flooding back to him... How long was it he was called by his beloved guardians? 2 months? 3 months? No it was 6 months ago... He leaned back to his leather chair and hid his eyes with his right arm, trying not to let the tears slip to his brown eyes.

"Nono! I heard you were attacked!" A frantic voice shouted, he jumped out of his seat, defensive pose on and looked at the intruder of his office. He stood frozen as he met amber and emerald eyes set on him.

"J-Juu-" as he was going to call him, he wanted to hear to the rest when he saw a bullet going to hit his storm guardian...

"Watch out!" he shouted, he dashed in fornt the bullet, shielding him with his body.

Red started to drip on the carpet, his eyes were dropping but the can see his rain guardian taking care of the shooter. His body slumped over his storm guardian, he looked to his emerald eyes, and smiled at him "Please forg-" his voice failed him as he coughed up blood. THe bullet hit his heart and lungs, he knew it was his time but then he didn't regret it for he finally heard his best friends call him once again.

He only wished that they will forgive him befre entering the realm of forever sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Dame, Moyashi and Towa

Scented cherry blossom, radiating full moon, a lake that reflects the moon, and a bridge that seems to connect to an island with a big cherry blossom tree, this was the scenery that a certain brunette woke up with. _Beautiful._ he thought. He groggily stood up and stared at the tree, he was being drawn to it, he took absent-mindedly steps towards the tree but frozes when he realized that he was already at the middle of the bridge.

He felt an urge to shout something... "MOYASHI! TOWA!" He shouted on top of his lungs. He runs towards the big tree, he spotted a certain girl with raven-black hair, smirks he pounces on the girl. "Towa!" he shouted.

"D-Dame!" the girl stuttered. He, or was called as Dame, looks at Towa with his choclate brown eyes, she have long raven-black hair that was capped with her favorite baseball cap that has a 0 with an x over it and was color red. Her sapphire blue eyes that seemed to see through you gleamed together with the moonlight. Dame also noticed that she was still wearing her old outfit: a cerulean t-shirt with 16 numbers in different sizes and angles as design, short black shorts and black converse.

Dame was wearing his favorite orange and white jacket with 27, jeans and mathching sneakers, his 27 earphones was dangling to his neck. "It's been so long!" she squaeled as she jumped up and down like a little child. "How is Dynamite? Baseball? Boxing? Eyepatch? Cow? Bite? Pineapple? " she bombared him with question that Dame didn't where to start.

"T-Towa," he sweat dropped "C-calm do-"

"DAME! TOWA!" A voice exclaimed, the said people was now on the ground groaning as a snowette tackled them a hug. "I missed you!" he said once again.

"T-the feelings mutual Moyashi..." Dame groaned as he tried to get Moyashi off of him

"Ugh, Moyashi here too. Same. SO could you freaking get off me?" Towa said.

Moyashi immediately complied to her request before she use the most colorful language in the world. Even though she was a girl she was the one who uses that language more often than the two males present. The two groaned and stood up, staring at their newly-arrived friend. He was wearing plain long sleeved black shirt, white pants with matching shoes, his silver eyes was matching the glowing moon and white hair that reminds Dame with a certain bomber.

"So how was everyone's life?" Towa asked. The males flinched at her words and Towa knew those looks of despair in those eyes. "Don't tell me you-"

"I died." the two males said simultaneously. They looked at each others eyes, both were sizes of plates, utterly shocked. "You too?" They asked in unison again.

"You guys too?" Towa asked as she lift her trembliong finger at them.

"Y-yeah... I was shot..." Dame confessed looking at the the reflected moon

"Well... I too.." Moyashi confessed. "Wait 'too'? YOu mean you died too?"

"MOre or less.." Towa shrugged and slided down to the big tree trunk.

"Y-you mean t-the operation failed?" Dame looked at her with worry in his brown eyes.

"Well... I guess so." then again she shrugged as if it wasn't the biggest deal on Earth. "I don't care anyways. It has been my wish for 16 years."

"B-but-"

"Anyways Dame, Moyashi I want to hear some bits of your life before dying. You know mine still the same after a freaking year." she said as she sit up, patting the two space beside her.

"You never change..." the males sighed. But none-the-less they started telling stories of their lives.

Dame, Moyashi and Towa wasn't really their real names, it was only an alias. Though they felt insulted they didn't have a choice since it was what the first word they come up when they were only have met twice but they already told one other each others experiences confidently but still hiding their deepest darkest secrets.

They knew it was only a dream. But after waking up they would remeber every bit of it as if it was a memory that just happened yesterday. And after waking up they knew that time passes very quickly on the side of their physical body.

_Even it was only a dream they wanted to stay longer but they couldn't... For it isn't the real world._

But now it was alright for them to stay longer since no one was waiting for them for their physical body was now dead. Dame, Moyashi and Towa enjoyed the silence after what seemed like forever of story-telling of their edited life.

"Ne." Towa called out. She knew it already has been a week in the world they were in, the two males who were laying ot her lap looked up to her sapphire ones.

"What is it?' Dame asked.

"W-what if you were given another chance to live?"


	5. Chapter 5: Time Travelling

Lenalee was freaking out.

First Allen losts his final breath on her arms, his words made her eyes very watery and was treathening to spill out any second, then second the rings that their dearest friend from one of the missions they had glowed, the light blinded her, and in reflex she hugged Allen's, trying to block the light out for the both of them.

Heat started to spread from Lenalee's arms, they were turning numb, but she wasn't going to let go. She already lost touched with this frail body but wasn't going to let it go once again. _** NEVER**_.

Lenalee felt an arm grab her shoulder but she knew it was her friend, Lavi, the oh-so-annoying rabbit as Yuu and Allen dubbed him. SHe cracked an eye to see Lavi holding his hammer in it's form that could nicely smash up a person's head in one go. She felt a press behind her back, she looked up and saw Yuu having his stoic face and Mugen in hand. "Lenalee... You okay?" Lavi asked, he was breathing unevenly.

"Y-yeah... Bu-but Allen is-"

"Hello, my Exorcist friends." a voice chimed. Lenalee's eyes widened as she recognized the voice, it was the rings' benefactor...

"Giotto," Kanda hissed as he pointed Mugen to the said man.

"Oh my, we still have the temper aren't we Yuu?" Giotto mocked as he tilted his head sidewards, Lavi stiffled at the small exchange. "I would love to continue our conversation but I don't have much time"

"T-time?" Lenalee stuttered.

"You are now travelling to the future." Giotto simply said as he waved a hand at them, smiling as if it was the most normal thing going to happen.

"Time travelling?" Lavi asked, now this piqued his interest. Of course as a Bookman *ahem*Junior*ahem he have to record everything what was going to happen.

"Yes, Time travelling as they call it." he said nodding his head.

"B-but why?" Lenalee asked. "Why and where are we heading? What time?"

"To the time where our dear friend on your hands is needed and will be healed." Giotto said as his orange eyes laid to the unconcious and bleeding figure of the white-haired exorcist.

"A-Allen-kun will..." Lenalee trailed off as tears streamed down to her face.

"But do you have the resolve to revive the boy?" Giotto asked, looking at their eyes directly.

For once, they hesistated on saving Allen. THey didn't knew what to answer. The last time they checked, they won't hesistate on saving the (short) exorcist... But now, why are they hesistating?

"Well do you have your answer? Allen's life will be spared as soon as you answer my question." GIotto asked, frowning inwardly as he saw the hesistation in their eyes. And being the Primo he was, he knew the answer to everyone's problem. "Kanda, perhaps you have an answer?" the said exorcist flinched, he too doesn't know what to answer. "Very well then. I doubt anyone would answer my question?" _Silence._ Giotto sighed. They weren't the lively Exorcists he met back then. "Perhaps _they_ could help you."

"They?" Lenalee asked.

"It's time to go." Giotto said. _I hope that you will soon have the resolve to call your friend and let him live his life to the full... _

****Dream-Space****

"Given a chance to live?" Moyashi sat up from laying on Towa's lap and stared at the huge moon. "YOu know I have this dream..."

"A dream beside this one?" Towa asked

"Yes... Maybe it's not called dream but... I feel like it's.. me. A me that is only showed through a dream..." Moyashi said, staring at the moon with hate but ast the same time loneliness.

"What do you mean?" Dame asked, just as his alias says, he just displayed his stupidity.

"SO you mean that you saw your conscience?" Towa asked. Moyashi just nodded his head as he recall the events.

"I saw it, when I was unconcious after I exited Dream Space the last time. The caring and worried look that Boots and Rabbit had... Heck I even saw Samurai frown a little... I was so..." he trailed off, he didn't knew the next word to say.

"guilty?" Towa supplied

"Yes, Guilty. Guilty for making them worry. I woke up and vowed to myself not to make them worry anymore. I did my best on not making them worry... THough I failed."

"So you mean is that you want them to care for you again?" Dame asked sitting beside Moyashi, finally he used some of his brains.

"It might be selfish but yes. I do. But not to make them worried..."

"In other words you want to befriend them again, am I right?" Towa asked, slinging her arms around the two males

"Yes." Moyashi replied, feeling the warmth that Towa and Dame had. _Friends._

"If I saw Boots, Rabbit or Samurai I will beat them for making you lonely!" Dame proclaimed childishly, pouting slightly, clenched fist raised in the air, just like a determined child. Moyashi and Towa stared at his childish antics before covering their mouths, facing away from Dame and shook.

Dame titled his head sideways as he looked at the two who were shaking. He approached them with worry in his eyes. "Something wrong guys?" He asked, tapping their shoulders. Towa and Moyahi's head turned to him and finally burst out luahging their heads off. "H-hey.. What are you laughing for?" he asked worriedly, if they were being mentally disturbed. Towa wiped a tear out of her eye and used Dame as support.

"D-Dame. Gender and Age. Please." Towa asked, smirk was treathening to show.

"M-Male, 16." he replied still worried.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAH! Really? You don't seem like it! You looked like a 10 year old girl!" Moyashi exclaimed and burst into another fit of laughing.

"H-hey! I do not!" Dame protested, face was turning red from embarassment and was about to kick Moyashi to his shin when Towa hugged him and cried animatedly.

"Ssshh, don't make a face like that you will become ugly if you did that." Towa soothed him jokingly, patted his back in circles, as if making a child calm down. Dame shook and glared at his two companions, but his glare looked cute for the of both of them that they were only send to another fit of laughing.

Moyashi's eyes were now tearingup, half of it was because of the laughter and half of it was the tears that were meant for the 'friends' he have to the other world...

_I wish that I'm still around so that we could have fun like this... Even if it's just one last time I would appreciate it..._

Unknown to them a white star gleamed and fell down from the sky.

**FRIENDS.21**

**A/N:;:::**

**I know that everyone here recognizes Dame and Moyashi no? HAHA! Yep guess it right, Towa's my OC and she's the only character I own.. (TT0TT)...**

**So yes! Lenalee and the others were sent to the future! Guess whose time?! (I'll bet hundred dollars that you already know what time [=_=""] ) Guess where they will live?! Hah! I know some must've guess right but! Give me the reason! BWAHAHAHA!**

**Sorry 'bout that I was on sugar rush.. (stupid candy)**

**I can accept requests though! ANy request of who will Towa end with! And also Towa's real name... I haven't decided on it yet... (=_=""") **

**So with that**

**Jester Princess at your service (bows)**


	6. Chapter 6: The children's curiosity

I-pin decided to visit her friend in his room who decided to lock himself at his room. It has already been 7 months since he was like that. Not that he didn't come out to play, or eat or take strolls for 7 months, he did but still in his most depressed state and I-pin never saw him like that since she met him.

I-pin had grew fairly beautiul. Her most bald head, hair that was always tied into pigtail was now long and was tied into pretty buns. Though her chest is still flatSHE'S A NINE YEAR OLD!) curves has grown to her body. And now she was wearing her favorite Chinese clothes, red chinese dress that can use as a formal attire at the same time an attire that you can fight in and black flat shoes.

"I-pin!" a shout called for her. She turned to her right and saw one o her best Ranking Futa or Fuuta de la Stella. I-pin waved a hello to him as he jumped towards to her. "I-pin! I missed you!" he exclaimed.

"I missed you too Fuuta-kun." I-pin smiled. Unknown to the girl Fuuta had those pink tinges across his cheeks.

I-pin looked at Fuuta, he too had grown nicely. His golden brown hair was a bit messier than before, through the green shirt that has VONGOLA written across the back with white letterings she can see small mucscles built up, and despite being a 12 year old boy he weilds a gun that is strapped to his belt. No one can blame him though, being in the Vongola Familigia he need to be precautious.

Fuuta looked up from the door where I-pin was standing in front, a Lightning was etched to it and their doodles back when they were younger was still on the door. His eyes became solemn as it landed on the bottom left corner of the door where small neat handwritings were put.

"I wonder how they are now..." Fuuta muttered.

"I don't know Fuuta-kun... I don't know..." I-pin replied solemnly. "Though I hope that they are better than our cow friend here." her hand crept to the door knob, she looked to Fuuta for confimation who nodded in response.

Lambo was sitting by his bed hugging his knees, looking at the the running T.V with blank eyes, still in his dazed state. I-pin and Fuuta sighed as they looked around the room, nothing changed at all. THe books they left by his study table was was still on his table untouched, dust was covering it. "Lambo, we're here." I-pin and Fuuta called out the same time but the cow child didn't respond to the call.

I-pin and Fuuta sat beside him, Lambo being the center. I-pin and Fuuta wanted to bombard him with accusation but they didn't, they didn't want to see their friend bawl like a baby as he release his lightning at full blast, breaking the mansion in process.

The trio had moved out the the Sawada residence right after the _incident_ with their big brother. Lambo was too scared to face his big brother, Fuuta and I-pin was disturbed with his action they wanted to slap the truth but decided not to interfere as soon as Reborn called Tsuna a 'monster'.

=_Flash Back=_

_Fuuta had a nightmare about guns, blood flowing down everywhere and couple of dead bodies around him _(creepy dream for a child... He's mafia so it's kinda normal... right?) _e wanted to return to sleep but found it hard. He grabbed his blanket and tip-toed out of his room where Lambo was snoring loudly and I-pin, who was current out of the room. He reached Tsuna's room, he looked up to make sure that the man was in room. After hearing shuffling he knew his big brother was there, Fuuta smiled slightly. He was about to knock when the wind blew lightly, opening the door slightly. Being the curious kid he was he peeked in, forgetting everything about the nightmare he just had._

_I-pin just walked out of the bathroom, her very short hair was in a total disaster. With her near-sightedness she can only see a blur in fornt of Tsuna's room. Curiousity won upon her and came closer to the blur only to find out Fuuta eavesdropping inside Tsuna's room. "Fuuta?" she called._

_Fuuta jumped in surprise as he saw I-pin. "Don't scare me like that!" he whispered/scold._

_"What you doing Tsuna-nii's room?" I-pin asked in her broken Japanese._

_"SHH!" Fuuta placed his index finger on his mouth. "Tsuna-nii's crying." he said. I-pin looked at the peephole and saw that Fuuta was indeed correct._

_Tsuna was holding the picture that was took during his 15th birthday at the beach. Everyone was in the picture and it was pretty much crowded, but no one was left out. The children, him and his gurdians (with HIbari and Mukuro of course), the Shimon familigia, The Ninth and his guardian's was also included, Nana, Iemitsu, Haru, Kyoko, Bianchi, Arcobaleno together with it's two living Sky arcobaleno, Basil, Oregano, the Kokuyo Gang and everyone's box animals were present. Fitting inside the picture was a miracle itself. Fuuta and I-pin (who already have glasses in hand) can see the tears flowing down to his face and the shaking of his body was the enough proof to say that Tsuna was indeed sad. The wind blew again, and this time it was stronger than the last one that it opened enough for Tsuna to see the two children peeking._

_"F-Fuuta? I-pin? What are you doing here?" he asked, tears were still flowing down, seems like he didn't have a plan on wiping themor he simply doesn't know that his tears were following._

_"N-nii-san..." Fuuta croaked out, he was aware of the problem between him and his guardians being the eldest in the group of children, he wasn't being dense like Lambo and I-pin who were too young to understand a thing. Not that he knew the full detail of it but he knew there was something happening, especially Lambo came after a small mission from the Ninth. He was acting _very_ odd._

_"Why Tsuna-nii crying?" I-pin asked so blunty. Fuuta mentally facepalmed himself._

_The said male immediately wiped the unnoticeable tears and smile so sadly. "It's just the dust I-pin-chan," he assured but even she was 10 years younger she can detect the big lie under that smile. "What are you doing here? It's already midnight. Perghaps did you have a nightmare?"_

_"Ah, no it's nothing Tsuna-nii." Fuuta lied perfectly. "Can we at least sleep with you for tonight? Lambo's snore is too loud." he said as he carry I-pin in his arms._

_"Ah? Eh, sure." Tsuna smiled and patted the space beside him, placing the frame on the study table. Fuuta hopped on his bed and laid I-pin to his lap, who was now sleeping peacefully. Tsuna was about to caress I-pin's hair when his hand jerked away, and Fuuta noticed this action._

_Fuuta looked at his big brother with analyzing eyes. His eyes were dull but at the same time it was filled with something dark, it lost it's usual twinkle and warmness. The picture frame. Guilt that was pretty much hidden but under his gaze he can see it crystal clear. The puzzle was finally coming to pieces, Fuuta knew. "Tsuna-nii..." he called_

_"What is it, Fuuta?" Tsuna replied._

_"Did you perhaps... With everyone around... Did you ki- __**BAM!"**__ the door slammed open as it revealed the Sun Arcobaleno in his baby form with Leon on his hand tranformed into a green and black pistol._

_"Don't touch them." he hissed. Reborn made a gesture to Fuuta, 'get-here-behind-me' it says. Fuuta didn't want to argue with the angry Arcobaleno, he complied to the look, carrying the sleeping child to his arms. He went behind the Arcobaleno reluctantly. He can see the flinch of the brunette as Reborn glared at him._

_"Did you harm them?" Reborn asked_

_"O-of course I didn't..." He replied quitely, looking away. "As if I would." he added quietly._

_"Tsuna-nii would never harm us!" Fuuta defended, Reborn sent him a glare and he flinched and shook under the baby's glare._

_"Let's go." Reborn said, pushing the children out of the room. Fuuta spared his big brother a glance, he can see a small tear escaped his eye as he smile sadly at him. 'Oyasumi' he mouthed, Fuuta nodded and smiled back at him._

_The door clicked, it was closed. Instead of pushing the children back to their bedroom, he led them to the dining room. I-pin was snuggled closed to Fuuta, sleeping peaceful while the boy hugged her protectively. "Why did you asked Tsuna-nii that?" Fuuta asked, collecting every bit of his courage to be able to answer back to the hitman._

_"You wouldn't understand." the hitman said._

_"I won't understand unless you explain it to me." Fuuta retorted back, he knew that it wasn't good to fight with Reborn but for his 'big brother' he would do anything to make him happy. That is how Fuuta love Tsuna. "Did Tsuna-nii already..." he gulped not really wanting to say the word._

_"I won't answer your question." with the reply, the boy balled his fist in irritation. Everything was always kept from them just because they were children, he understood that. BUt now, he needed answers._

_"Answ-"_

_"YOu won't make any contact to that man."_

_"Why?! He doesn't have a disease, does he?! He isn't a monster or anyth-"_

_"He is a monster." The hitman said._


	7. Chapter 7: A piece of memory

**A/N:**

**I'm thinking of doing this into a first person point of view… It seems like that the Third person is doing cranky and bad… +.+" I apologize for that.. I always mess up… *sigh* So here it comes the 7****th**** chapter of Skies in a Dream…**

**Enjoy.**

**Dame's P.O.V.**

After I was teased and mocked by Towa and Moyashi, I sat by the bridge and stared at the moon's enlarged reflection by the river. The 7 stars were formed a ring around the moon, I smiled lightly as I remember when Guardians did that every time we engaged to battle. Tonfas were reluctant at first but soon joined the ring; I chuckled at the memory of his usually stoic face changing in a very unnoticeable way.

"You okay Dame?" a voice called from behind. I turned my head over my shoulder to see Moyashi and Towa.

"Look we're sorry. We didn't mean making fun of you." Moyashi apologized. "I'm very sorry!" he bowed.

"Yes I am too!" Towa followed his suit. My vision's getting a little blurry, I wonder why. "But I didn't think that it would send you to tears!" Tears?

I quickly wiped the falling liquid out of my face. SO that's why my vision was getting blurry. Damn these traitor liquids. " H-Hey! C'mon! Head up! I'm not crying because of it!" I assured. They immediately lifted their heads and their silver and sapphire eyes looking at him with relief and curiousity.

"Really?" Towa asked as she rise from her position. I nodded.

"Then why are you crying?" Moyashi asked as he hopped on the rail across mine and Towa followed him but instead of sitting on the rail she just crouched down and sat. Their eyes were on me but I averted my eyes and looked up to the dark sky.

"I just remembered a time with Guardians." I said solemnly, tears were starting to cloud my eyes again.

"A happy memory?"

"I think so… Amusing I think is the right term for it." I chuckled.

Silence enveloped around us. But not awkward silence, a peaceful silence that we need.

"Don't you think it's a bit sad to say that we're only just a memory now?"

"…"

"That we don't belong to the present anymore… That we're just a piece of… memory." As I looked at the stars intently, I remembered the time when Star and Gyoza believed me once, being naïve children they were… But Tutor slapped the truth on them, the partial truth… I myself was surprised to act a long, and how much I regretted it? I regretted it as if my mom died, no it wasn't mom who died, my bonds to everyone died.

_=Flash back=_

_I was there hearing the courageous remarks of Stars to Tutor, remarks of making me the 'nicest' big brother he ever had… I can warmness spread in my chest, I was glad that someone was still standing up for me… But Star was a naïve child. Yes I admit he was smart to guess that I 'killed'. Even he didn't finished the sentence earlier my intuition says that Star knew it. But he didn't saw the way I acted._

"_I know Nii-san has an explanation for it!" he cried._

"_Explanation?" Tutor huffed. "Did you see it how that monster-"_

"_He isn't a monster!"_

"_-with your own eyes?" I heard a gasp, probably form Star. I sighed mentally. I heard loud and fast stomps and I quickly made a descion that made my life change so much. After settling everything under seconds, I willed myself to act as the person they thought who I really was: A cold blood murderer._

"_Nii-san! Are you there the whole time?!" Star gasped for the second time, Gyoza still in his hands. I'm surprised that she didn't woke up in the middle of that shouting. To answer his question I nodded. "Y-you killed?" nod. "Mercilessly?" he added, hope lingers in his voice, eyes were watery. But here I am breaking it all. With a simple nod my life changed._

"_Yes I did. At last! I don't have to act as a 'nice' guy even in front of you guys!" I acted, hoping my acting was able to convince the boy. "Yes I killed. And how fun it was!" I said, adding an evil laugh. "I was even wondering how I can reveal everything to you. I planned that stupid cow would tell you but no! He was simply a coward! A coward for simple word! What a wimp! He destroyed my plan! Well.." I trailed off looking to Tutor's obsidian eyes. "I guess I don't have to since you already spilled the beans. I thank you that." I gave him a mocking bow. "Since the cat is out of the bag I have to leave. I suppose no one here wants to see me more." I turned around and started walking towards my room. Before I was able to grab the knob on my door, there was a tug on my shirt. I looked down to see Star looking to his shoes, his face was shadowed by his hair._

"_What about Maman? Didn't she cared for you?" he asked, His body started shaking, he was about to cry._

"_Oh that stupid, air-headed mother of mine? She's nothing. Now get out of my sight before I get annoyed to your presence and lash out everything on you." I threatened to the small boy, spilling the killing intent that I practiced for months. He staggered away from me and I took this chance to walk inside my room and slammed the door at his face_

_Everything I said pained me, every word staked my heart, every movement ruined me. Now everything is a wreck. Stupid me._

_=End of Flashback=_

"It sure is sad." Moyashi said. He too looked at the stars, a hand raised up to the sky, as if trying to touch it. "We're nothing but memories for the past now." I can see the grief inside those silver orbs. I can tell that Moyashi had experienced with death or betrayal.

**Fuuta's P.O.V.**

I never believed in his words. Not once. I believed that he needed help, but was restraining to get some, after all he knew his truth would only turned into reasons. Before he slammed the door unto my face I had a good look on his eyes and wished that everything would happen in the future will be bright and filled with smiles.

But as of now, everything was nothing but a dull world. You would've preferred reading a 1000-pages novel of children drabbles and all of Sherlock Holmes novels continuously at least they were filled with hope and happiness unlike when you talk to those sky-less people. The people who lost their Sky, their one and only Sky.

I-pin had agreed with me after I told her my opinion for everything and kept her mouth shut. But now the both of us were itching to tell everything. We we're naïve but we're not idiots. I gave I-pin a look, she complied with a nod. It's decided we're going to tell everyone about our opinion to slap everyone some sense. We will have every Guardian to go to Tsuna-nii, that includes Hibari-nii and Mukuro-nii. We'll even gather courage to stand up to Reborn, it was hard when I was still a child but I have to get everything through. We'll do everything what it takes for them to listen to us.

"Hey, Lambo." I called out, in response groaned. "Would you mind going with us?"

"Where?" he asked.

"A surprise." I said, winking at I-pin. The cow started to move around, he wasn't the complaining boy I used to know. I sighed mentally. When he was at the bathroom, I looked at the Chinese girl. "Commence Operation: Reveal." I said.

"Roger." She said, standing up and gave a mocking salute. "I'll call for Master and ask some… help." With that she left the room.

Just as I said, well do anything to slap some sense. Even if means to bribe 3 Arcobalenos to help us.


	8. Chapter 8: The brainless idiots

**Takeshi's P.O.V**

"Do you think Juudaime could forgive us?" Gokudera asked out of blue. His eyes were staring at the almost-look-alike of his, a sick friend of our new friends.

"I don't think so Gokudera…" I trailed off, I know my usual cheeriness disappeared. "Not after 6 months of ignoring him and slowly killing him emotionally… I don't think he-"

"Boss is a good guy…" A soft voice said, and it was Chrome's. "H-He would de-definitely forgive us…"

"But…"

"Tsuna-nii's mad at us…" Lambo added

"Sawada… He was carrying all of those… He even moved away… For our sake…" Ryohei said with his abnormally unenthusiastic voice.

"He always cared for us…" Chrome said. Then again she was on the verge of crying.

"Yes, Tsuna always did…" A sad smile graced my face. "Always that he ends up hurting himself just for our own sake…"

=_FLASH BACK=_

_I was working at the shop when I received a call from I-pin. She said something about a U.F.O. crashing down to Namimori right now, I chuckled at her joke and went out to check if it was true. Surely it wouldn't hurt to check right? But I was wrong. It hurt. It hurts A LOT._

_Something big like a boulder came crashing down on to me, normally I wouldn't lost consciousness but then I saw Dad hitting a certain pressure point behind my neck with the hilt of a knife. "Sorry son." He mumbled before I lost my consciousness._

_=DREAM=_

_Tsuna was there, sitting by the seaside drawing spirals at the wet sand. It was a serene moment, the sun was setting giving us a tranquil atmosphere between the two us… I wish that childish and peaceful face of his remained, not making a cold blooded murderer face. I never imagined that Tsuna would kill heartlessly, taking lives as if it was ants. But then again, just as Reborn said, it was all just an act, an act that he was tired off._

_I remembered this time it was during his 15__th__ birthday. He went missing before nightfall and I was the one who found him._

"_Ne, Yamamoto…" he called, then a year younger me sat beside Tsuna._

"_What is it Tsuna?" younger me said. I cursed myself for being naïve at that time, naïve for trusting a guy like him._

"_Wh-what if I killed? Wo-would you hate me?" he asked._

"_Hm? You killed? That's gotta be a joke!" I laughed_

_=End of dream=_

"_TAKESHI-NII! Wake up!" Fuuta shook me hard. I bolted up in surprise, making both of our heads hit. I wionced in pain and Fuuta crouched down and touched the place where I hit him. "Ite!"_

"_S-sorry! I didn't mean to!" I apologized, quickly heading to aid the boy._

"_I-it's alright Takeshi-nii." He smiled weakly. "Now that everyone's awake shall we start?"_

_Everyone? Awake?_

_I whipped up my head to see that I am currently inside a hospital room, and every guardian was in there. I repeat EVERY. Which means HIbari and Mukuro is also included. Reborn was also there, sitting at Gokudera's shoulder and jumped onto mine. I-pin and Fuuta was in center of attention, and everyone was glaring at them. I wonder why?_

_Then I realized whose hospital room this was. I turned my head to see a brown mob by the white pillow and a face that I really pained me to see._

"_W-why?" I staggered away from the bed and stared at the children._

"_State your reason in knocking all of us." Reborn demanded, turning Leon into a pistol and pointed at Fuuta._

"_Oya, Oya it seems like you build up courage to kidnap us all.~" Mukuro sang dangerously as his trident formed under the indigo mist._

"_Tch, Herbivores. I'll bite you to death for knocking me out." Hibari said as he dangerouslybrought out his tonfas. What surprised me that both the kids have flinched under those murderous glares and threats, even Gokudera who was always hearing those threats flinched even though it wasn't directed to him. Killing intent was engulfing the room_

"_Speak." The three ordered. I-pin and Fuuta looked at each other and sighed._

"_Everyone's is a brainless idiot." They said in disapproving tone, shaking their heads. Say what?_

_A trident and tonfa was about to hit the two kids when a blur of red deflected both weapons. Both users dropped their weapons unwillingly. Fon in his adult form. He put a protective arm infront the children as he look to the attackers._

_I was surprised that Reborn didn't shoot the kids, I glanced at him and noticed that he was struggling to move. "What's wrong?" I asked_

"_I can't move." He deadpanned._

"_Why?"_

"_Come out, Mammon, Verde, Skull." As he said that mist dispersed beside Fon to reveal the said Arcobaleno in their baby forms. "What does this mean?" _

"_Proceed." Verde said coolly, fixing his glasses._

"_What do you mean we're brainless idiots?" Gokudera hissed dangerously._

"_It's what it states." Fuuta said._

"_This bastard!" Gokudera fished out his dynamites and before he can lit a single one of it familiar knives flew towards them and stick itself to the wall. Bel knives._

"_Shut up and let the children speak idiot." Mammon growled._

"_I said Proceed. We don't have a whole day explaining this simple matter." Verde demanded as he jumped to Fuuta's shoulder._

"_Gomen, Verde-san."_

"_Have you wondered why Tsuna-nii killed?" I-pin asked quietly._

"_Tch, for fun of course. This monster said it himself." Lambo huffed behind Chrome's skirt._

"_The Carnivore grew fangs in a wrong way." Hibari snorted._

"_Have you asked him, yourself?" Fuuta asked this time._

"_Mind to ask you the second time have you seen the scene yourself?" Reborn asked._

"_We didn't." the children shook their head for emphasis_

"_Then you don't have the right to judge us like that."_

"_We do." I-pin glared at him, though it was not enough to fazed anyone in the room._

"_How so?" Ryohei asked._

"_We have the right if Sawada Tsunayoshi is killed." Fuuta said, his voice were sharp, thankfully every one of us was used to it all thanks to the baby on my shoulder._

"_Killed? This monster?" I scoffed, glancing to the pale complexion of the brunette. "He isn't dead! Look! He's breathing! This monster's just pretending to be asleep so he can attack us anytime!" Rage controlled over me, I took the nearest thing in the table and tried to Tsuna with it but then Skull kicked my the object away and glared at me through his helmet._

"_One move on trying to kill Tsuna you'll face me." Skull treathened. His arms started growing in an alarming rate._

"_DO you really dare to talk back like that Skull?" Reborn said._

"_Try me." Skull must've smirked under the helmet._

"_Tsuna-nii was trying to protect you all." Fuuta said, stopping both Arcobaleno's fight. "After moving out, he tried to escape the pain of seeing you turning his back on him."_

_Stab._

"_But he didn't escaped it. He slowly died as he start to reminisce the time he was with you during breaks, space out, daze and rests…"_

_Stab._

"_He didn't think for himself but for everyone else's benefits."_

_Stab. Stab._

"_And it hurt him, that every one of you broke your promises to him."_

_The memory earlier dawned to me…._

_=FLASH BACK=_

"_YAMAMOTO! This isn't a game! We're in mafia! We could kill anytime!" Tsuna snapped._

"_I know." I said flopping myself at the wet sand. "Long ago, ever since the time Squalo attacked us." I looked at him and mentally chuckled at his baffled expression._

"_Th-then why do you kept saying this is a game?"_

"_Let's just say it a way to ease everyone's tension?" I smirked._

"_Geez… Do you know how many times I fall for your 'game' line?"_

"_As far as I know for 3 years." I said smiling towards him, then I glanced at the vast sky with a cloud that treathens that rain will befall us soon. "It really depends."_

"_Depends?"_

"_It depends whether what the reason is. But I'm pretty sure that Tsuna would kill for everyone's sake." I smiled fondly at his, just like a brother would do. "I would accept you with open arms even if you are covered with blood from head to toe."_

_.._

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I just broke my promise…._

_=END OF THE BOTH FLASH BACK=_

"Forgive… A word that many people wanted, a word that many people would die for, a word that controls people's mind." Gokudera muttered, slumping his head to the wall, covering his eyes with his arms.

"Boss…"

"Tsuna-nii…"

"Sawada…"

"Tsuna…"

"Juudaime…"

"If you believe maybe he can forgive you." A voice that was certainly unfamiliar. All our heads turned to the bed to see Gokudera's look alike smiling at us. "Good day, would you mind telling where I am and who are you? As far I remember I haven't meet any one of you."


	9. Chapter 9: Whose the monster?

**A/N:**

**Hey people! Just passing by! You must've known what's going to happen on this chapter but… Oh well! Just read!**

**Lavi's P.O.V**

"Ohayo, Maman." I greeted as I passed by her at the shop where she was working.

"Oh my! Lavi-kun! Ohayo! " she greeted back with a smile. "Are you going to the hospital already?"

"Not yet. I still have to catch up with Lenalee at the flower shop since she left me." I smiled sheepishly. "Gotta go! See yah around Maman!" I shouted as I sprint off to the corner and to another one and finally I reached the shop and Lenalee was there holding up a small bouquet of white roses.

She smiled at me as recognition and I did the same. Without another word spoken we headed to the place where our small white haired comrade is now resting… NO more like a betrayed person in its half-alive state.

I glanced up to the white building, a bit used to the new surroundings.

=_FLASH BACK=_

_A week ago Giotto has sent us to the future and let us all land face first in front of a two story house. Good thing Allen was safely placed at the road without damaging his wounds worse. Lenalee rushed towards him to check while I and Kanda looked around for something suspicious and guess what._

_**Everything looked suspicious.**_

_Buildings were built in a strange way, long poles where standing each corner of the road with rope or wires as Komui would call it binding from each other, and a woman with a bag approaching us. She looked normal to us, yeah, but we can't be sure that this woman was an Akuma yes?_

_Instinctively I grabbed my hammer out of its holster and brought it in front, to guard myself, only to find that I grabbed nothing but the air… What?_

"_S**T! Mugen got taken away!" Kanda cursed._

"_M-my hammer it's gone!" I gasped._

"Ohayōgozaimasu! Anata wa dare ka o sagashiteimasu ka?" _the woman approached and asked._

"Ā, iya... ... Watashitachi wa chotto ne... Ushinawareta…" _Lenalee trailed off… Wait Lenalee just spoke a foreign language? I looked at Kanda, who was equally puzzled. Is it just me with a disturbed head or something? I understood this language easily! As if I'm a native on it! The woman said 'Good morning! Who are you looking for?' and Lenalee replied with 'Ah, no… We're kinda… lost..'._

"_Oh my! Is that boy injured?! We have to take him to the hospital quickly!" and before we could react, the woman had brought us to a place called hospital. The place was filled with sick people and, people in clad white and green, strange machines but strange enough nothing alerted us trouble as we watch the woman carry Allen away with her surprising strength._

_Strange we thought, Strange because none of us was really fighting back, bringing out neither any weapon nor our usual glares. This woman has warmed up to us in just a few minutes and few words. "What happened to him?" she asked worriedly. But none of us replied to her, all us were preoccupied by thoughts._

"_Oh… Shall we get to know each other? Nana. Sawada Nana." She handed out her hand and I complied with it._

_=END OF FLASH BACK=_

"Do you think Allen-kun is awake?" Lenalee asked all of a sudden. We were now standing by the pedestrian lane waiting the signal to be green.

"I don't know Lena." I replied, she has been asking this question every time we wait. And I have been replying with the same answer. "But if he is awake how can we face him?" I asked, looking down the pavement. I know I'm acting like I am not the successor of the Bookman lineage, but in this era that Giotto dropped us… Is there even a living one?

"I-I..." "WATCH OUT!" a voice shouted, our head whipped up to the right to see an uncontrollable car heading towards us. Lenalee grabbed my arm and in a swift we dodged the raging car which did a crazy swerve before it hits us… That was close…

"Are you alright?!" The same voice who shouted earlier asked, we turned to see who it was. It was a boy with brown gravity-defying spiky hair, he was a bit feminine but enough to be recognize as male. He looked like the same age as Lenalee. He was wearing an orange and white jacket with a 27 on it's chest, jeans and white and orange sneakers… This kid loves orange does he?

"Ah? Hai. We're completely alright. Right Lavi?" Lenalee replied and nudged me.

"Yep!" I said as I rest my head over my arms.

"Phew I thought you we're hurt…" the boy sighed in relief. "Ah! The flowers!"

"Hm?" we looked down to see that the roses were dropped and turned into petal pile.

"Oh, shucks…" I muttered.

"What a waste." Lenalee sighed.

"Umm.. I know a shop around here. You could buy new ones there.." the boy offered.

"Oh thanks!" Lenalee said and dragged me with her, the boy in the front.

We soon learned each others name and the boy introduced himself with a fish name.. Tuna was it? Oh! It was Tsuna! At first he hesistated but then gave us his name, with the difference that we said our last names while he just said his first name…

After buying another bouquet, we returned back to the hospital and Tsuna checked out on a T.V display. Lenalee and my eyes widened as we realized what he was watching. The scene was like our situation with Allen. A boy saved the entire world, but then his friends turned back their backs at him as their parents ordered… For the boy was called as a 'monster'. Well our case was Allen saved the world, we turnedour backs at him for the order of Rovillier (not sure if that is the right name..) of him hosting a Noah that he might once again betray us, which he never did. We were the once who betrayed him after all.

"If I was his friend I would probably keep him company… Even though he was a monster…" Tsuna blurted out.

"Wha-"

"Well, he was my friend to begin with. I know him to the extent to know his cruel past and once accepted him…I wouldn't betray him with some kind of order… If I betrayed him… Then I am the monster not him."

"What do you mean Tsuna-san?" Lenalee asked

"Hmm? Well if I betrayed him we will just become sad and lonely right? I can't bear seeing him like that."

"But their parents will get angry."

"And so? I don't care."

"Why?"

"I became his friend. A friend's duty will never break just because of some stupid order. Even if he was a ghost, monster, supernatural being, UMA" at this point a small smile graced his face. "a child, an elderly, animal, prisoner and of course if he was.." he gulped and sweat began to form around his forehead. "a.. mu-murderer…" he said.

We we're awestruck… How can we not see that? Just because of that moustached man threats does not mean we can forever continue to each other… He was- no he _is_ my friend and our job with each other will never end. But did he see us in the same way?

"I'm sure he also sees the both of you as friends." He smiled… Wait did he read my mind?

"I didn't Lavi-san." he again said… What? Then how-

"IT was simply written all over your face." He said, okay.. I admit that was cool but it was very scary…

"Now go. I bet you want to tell everything to that friend of yours." He smiled genuinely at us. Lenalee tackled him a hug and thanked him, she quickly ran towards the hospital.

"That was pretty cool Tsuna-fish!" I grinned at him.

"Tsu-tsuna-fish?" he sweatdropped

"Yep! Tsuna-fish! Thanks a lot! You really helped us! I owe yah one dude!" I patted his back "You too, go reconcile with your friends. I bet you want them to say that." I whispered to him. His eyes widened and gaped just like what his name meant.

"How do you-"

"Remember your not the only one with lucky guesses!" I smirked and ran past him catching up with Lenalee. "Thanks again Tsuna-fish!"


	10. Chapter 10: The salty coffee

**Chrome's P.O.V.**

I was running around the hospital, trying to finding a brown mob amongst the big crowd in the hospital. Lambo was close to me, being a clumsy eight year old he was kept tripping over air, which I mentally giggled at the sight. And it reminded me of a certain boss I was looking for, where was boss?

"Chrome-nee! Watch out!" Lambo shouted. I saw a black-green blur that bumped to me, sending the both of us to the floor. Lambo ran up to me, assisting me to stand up. I opened my eye and saw the friend that told us to watch over her friend, Lee Lenalee.

"Lenalee!" Another voice shouted. Then a running Lavi approached us and helped the girl to stand up.

"Sorry! Chrome-chan!" She apologized.

"No, I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where going!" I apologized back, locking stares we giggled. But then I remembered what I have to do. "Um, did you happen to see a boy around our age?" I asked

"Hm?" Lenalee tilted her head.

"A lot, Chrome-chan." Lavi replied

"Ugh, we know rabbit." Lambo grunted. "A boy with brown hair like this." He tried imitating Tuna by raising his own hair. "brown eyes. Well he kinda looked feminine…" he trailed off, looking at me. And before I supplied the next information Lavi beat me up to it.

"Oh you mean Tsuna-fish?"

"Tsuna-fish?" both of us questioned.

"Yep. Right Lena?" the girl nodded in affirmation "He was a great guy. You know him?"

"Where did you saw him?!" Lambo asked, unintentionally raising his voice.

"Oh, now I know." Lavi grinned at us. "He is still probably at a shop in front of the hospital. And possibly waiting for you. Hurry up. You might not be able to reach out to him. It would be locked if your seconds late." He said then grabbed Lenalee's hand. "Good luck with Tsuna-fish!" then in an instant they turned to the stairs and went up. What did he meant? Lock? What was- oh…?

"LAMBO!" I shouted, making the child cringed. "Call the others immediately, tell them to wait at the café in front of the hospital." Lambo nodded. "And make that as fast as you can." I smiled and he grinned.

"Right away, Dokuro-sama!" Lambo grinned. We locked eyes for a second before dashing opposite sides. The child really has grown well.

I stopped for a while, looking for the shop where Boss invited me for a coffee-making challenge for my birthday. It was one of the most memorable birthdays I had ever had. The Boss hadn't known that it was birthday, but he gave me a memorable birthday, by giving me a salty coffee. I still remembered that flustered look of his when he realized that he put salt instead of sugar, it was very amusing. The next day he was very guilty of giving me the salty coffee on my birthday which Mukuro-nii heard and had Mukuro-nii on his tail for the whole day. Funny scene indeed.

Bingo. There was the shop. I cautiously went to the shop and peeked in it. There he was, talking to the Shimon Decimo, with the smile that torn my heart to pieces, it was forced. Boss never did that unless… he was hurt. I quietly went behind him. Here it goes. "B-Boss…" I muttered.

"A-ah, Chrome…" he responded weakly, not even bothering looking behind to catch glimpse of me. It hurts.

"Oh C-Chrome-chan, good afternoon." Enma-kun greeted, and I nodded. "Excuse me for a bit, Adheleid seemed to be calling me." With that he left, and I took the chair he just sat on. Boss was boring holes on the coffee, not making any eye contact… What am I here for again?

"Miss?" a waitress called out.

"Ah, hai?" I replied

"What coffee do you want, Miss? Or could you possibly want a chocolate drink?" the waitress asked kindly.

"E-Espresso..."

"Got it! Desert?"

"Oh, a pineapple cake would be fine… And miss?"

"Hm?"

"Could you give me 3 sachets of salt?"

"S-Salt? Ah, yes of course. Anything you need?"

"It's fine."

"A pineapple cake, an espresso and... salt?"

"Yes." I confirmed. With that the waitress left us, and I flashed a smile at Boss who was gaping like a fish.

"Salt?" Tsuna asked, and the memories dawn him. "Oh that…"

Awkward silence was around us. I don't remember why I am here anymore! Kami-sama help me!

"SO why are you here?" Tsuna asked coldly, now I can see through his façade. I smiled gently, recollecting the words I needed to say, but before anything else I activated mist flames and sent our conversation through telepathy, to the people who wore the Vongola rings.

"I'm sorry Boss." With this he looked up, meeting my amethyst eye. "We didn't mean to tu-turn our backs at you…" I bit my lip, and Tsuna was expectantly hoping the next words, which I granted with pleasure "We were scared… scared that you have turned into a… _monster."_ I said, spitting out the last word as if it was poison. "That horrifying look of yours, that hands that were once stained with blood... I can't help to think that a person _like _you would kill without hesitation…"

"Sorry…" he muttered. "I did it to-"

"Protect us." I ended for him, and once again gaped at me… He never changes. Hiding my suppressed giggles I continued "We've been fools. We knew that _this business_ is about what you did and we were clouded by the fact that you just broke a promise that was really meant to broken because you know it… And we even had children to slap the truth to us… Pathetic adults aren't we?" I sighed.

"Here's your order." The waitress earlier placed my order, and I thanked her for it. I began preparing my coffee, putting the salt in my coffee.

"I regretted in betraying you, being a fool and all. And I'm perfectly sure that everyone else is too." I smiled

"Y-you're not mad at me?" Tsuna stuttered.

"Not until Fuuta and I-pin called us brainless idiots." I, again, sighed. I sipped at my salty coffee. "Ahh, bliss."

"You're drinking that?" Tsuna said in horror.

"I just did, didn't I?" I smirked. "Besides I have to thank you in giving me this. Best coffee ever." I smiled genuinely. "And probably the others want to taste your own version of coffee." Tsuna chuckled a bit, I looked through him and I did a mental tap dance. It was genuine!

"They wouldn't." he smiled.

"Oh I'm sure they would. Gokudera-kun would be gladly taking hundreds of it."

"But I'm su-"he stopped as he saw where my finger was pointing to. A note was placed above Gokudera-kun's head 'I'd be glad to!' it said. Tsuna gaped at it in horror, soon shaking and burst into fits of laughter. Laughter of an angel.

"We better get going, the others are begging for us to leave." I said, sending a small message to the Shimon Decimo, and stood up.

"B-but what if..." he trailed off.

"Oh come on." I sighed and grabbed his hand, dragging him outside the shop. Soon, Boss was between in the center of hug of his guardians, which excludes Mukuro-nii and Kyoya for they stood beside me. Then I felt a sudden weight on my shoulder, only to find Reborn-san looking at his student with sorry and fond eyes.

"Chrome, Hibari." He called

"Hai?" he responded with a whisper.

"Namimori High. 2-B. Tomorrow. Tsuna." He said, at first I didn't know what he meant but soon beamed up to him. I turned around and interlaced my fingers through a skylark's fingers; I looked at him and nodded. Before we set off without anyone noticing (except Mukuro-nii of course) Reborn-san jumped off my shoulder only to land his foot on his 'precious' student.

I gathered mist flames around us and hid ourselves as we walked away from them. Taking another glance I can Boss glaring at Reborn, I chuckled at the sight and grip Kyoya's hand tight.

"What do you think Kyoya?" I asked.

"Tomorrow will be a very noisy day." He grunted, to the others it may looked like he's displeased about it but if you only looked closer you could see small tugs on his lips. Only Boss and I were the only ones who can see through his façade.

"You think so? I think you can bite more tomorrow." I smirked at him and he smirked back at me.

"Hn."

Tomorrow's gonna be a great day.


	11. Chapter 11: The first day back at school

**Tsuna's P.O.V.**

"Congratulations, Tsunayoshi-kun." Grandpa Timoteo said with a smile. For what? "It's good to see that you already reconciled with your guardians." He replied as if he was reading my mind… How? "Don't forget my hyper intuition Tsunayoshi-kun. It might not be strong as yours but as the Vongola boss I had inherited some form my mother."

"Ah, yes. I do remember that." I lied. Geez, I'm starting again with my 'Dame' side again!

"I suppose it's time for you to go to school?" he asked. I nodded and stood up from my seat.

"Thank you very much Grandpa Timoteo." I smiled, I grabbed my bag and walked towards the grand door. Before I completely stepped out of the dining hall (A/N: I prefer using Hall since the 'room' doesn't seem appropriate since it was so BIG) Grandpa called.

"Are you not reuniting with your mother for tonight? So I can tell the chef not to cook tonight."

"Ah, I don't. I don't think I can face her for tonight… I think I will maybe for two days, after saying those words I think I don't have the guts to face her again." I said shadowing my eyes.

"Oh, _that._ Very well, shall I send Eduardo to see you off to school?"

"Ah, please don't." I smiled sweetly, okay maybe a bit too sweet. I just saw Grandpa shuddered… "Then I'll be off." I said turning my heels and walked off the Vongola mansion. After greeting the last guard of the mansion, I quickly dashed off to Nami High. Every street held nice memories, reminiscing each one of them as I ran passed them.

You see, after a flood of tears came from different people (namely Iemitsu, Dino, and Gokudera) last night and finally silent peace has come Reborn had delivered the news that I didn't know what to feel… Going back to school. Sure it would be fun going back again, but then again, do those people in school _knew?_ And also people called as 'bullies' would come again and I would revert back to 'Dame-Tsuna'.. How about showing them what I am really made off? Nah, it'll scare them, beside if they soon start praising me I have to act mature-like again... Don't wanna… I wanna stay childish before I officially inherit the 'Sin'… And also it would put everyone in danger…

I chuckled at the thought that I almost forgot my old nickname. I entered the school grounds with a small smile gracing my face, oh school did you miss me?

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" I heard a voice hissed, I halted in a stop and looked at the man before me. Doraichiro Nezu, my old homeroom teacher.

"Oh, Nezu-sensei! It's been a long time!" I greeted.

"Tch. Be grateful you aren't under my class." He said and turned back to school, scowling… Not under his class? Lucky! Then I wouldn't have to d-wait a second… Aren't Gokudera and Yamamoto in his class? Then that means… I'm in a different class? Oh, I wonder what would happen and Kami-sama let my class be peaceful… That is if Gokudera didn't try to bomb them away... Please oh please.

Class 2-B

Really, I'm pretty glad that I'm in the same class with the ones I know… What wasn't nice is that they're all females… Kyoko and Chrome were in my class, also Lenalee-san was also in my class, I didn't know she attended school…

"So Tsuna-san is your friend?" Lenalee-san asked. They nodded. "So that means he's the one?" again they nodded… The one? Did they told her about how I- "The one you thought that betrayed but only to end up that he did that for everyone?"

"B-betrayed?" I stuttered.

"Yep, they said that you were ignoring them since you you had 'new' friends." Lenalee explained… Huh?

_Later._ A mist telepathy sent to me. I guess it'll be explained later…

A few introductions here and there, I finally learned that Lenlaee-san and Lavi-san's friend was also discharged from the hospital yesterday and was now coming to school today in the same class. Lenlaee-san's eyes kept gazing to the school gates, probably looking for her friend and Lavi-san.

"What's wrong Lenalee-chan?" Kyoko asked.

"Ah, it's nothing really." She excused.

"Nothing? C'mon Lenalee-san tell us." Chrome insisted and the said girl sighed and beamed at her.

"I was worried that Lavi and Allen might side trip and eat.. AGAIN." She sighed tiredly… My gut was pulling me… What she said sounded like truth but also at the same time a lie… Huh?

"Oh." The girls made an 'O' shape with their mouths. Then suddenly the door opened only to reveal a calm Gokudera… Huh? Calm? I rubbed my eyes, thinking that it must be a trick when I opened them again, he was there, panting heavily, and looking very calm.

"Allen!" Lenalee shouted.

"Hey, Lena. Sorry, Lavi was being annoying again." He smiled sheepishly then they started a morning conversation. I kept staring at him, he was familiar… But why? It's not like I've met him before right? IN my 'dame' life… Nope not, he wasn't a bully as far as I can recall… My mafia life? Hm, silver hair… Gokudera? Squalo? Now that I looked closely, his hair was white instead of silver… Byakuran?

"Tsuna-kun? Is there something wrong?" a voice asked worriedly, I turned my head only to see Kyoko-chan with worried eyes.

"OH, Kyoko-chan it's nothing believe me." I said, waving her off the topic.

"Really? You know their might me still some aftershock of your coma since you only woke up yesterday…" she trailed off, and before I knew it her forehead was touching mine. Heat rose up unto my cheeks and she broke the contact. "Slightly hot… You sure you don't want to rest a bit? Maybe I can talk to Reborn-kun about this…"

"N-no need Kyoko-chan.." I stuttered. "_It's red for a different reason"_ I thought.

Then the school bell rang, another and another. Class starts, and a woman who looked like a 23 year old, has her brown-almost-black hair down to her waist entered. Holding a manual, a book or two and box she gently placed them on top of the table and smiled warmly. "Now shall we start? Please sit down to your appointed seats." Is it just me or did she just released some anger aura? Students began to scramble off to different seats leaving me and Allen the only ones standing. "Perhaps the new students?" she asked. And we nodded. "Oh please choose a seat wherever you want." She ordered, which we complied immediately. With me taking the seat behind Kyoko-chan, Allen took the seat beside Lenalee-san which was beside me.

I studied the teacher from behind as she wrote her name on the blackboard, her figure was the one any girl would like, as Kyoko muttered earlier, wide brown eyes, her hair was kinda pointy on the front but still beautiful, wearing jeans and a blouse that it's sleeves puffed.

"For starters, I'm Okabe Ran. Your new English Teacher-slash- Homeroom teacher, and for those who are in the Karate club I'm your new instructor." She smiled again. Karate? Then this beautiful woman possesses great brute strength to be an instructor? "Since I'm new I wanna know everyone's name!~" she sang merrily. Everyone almost groaned, of course it was quite tiring saying your name, age and other basic information about yourself and have your classmates hears the same thing that they all knew too well, boring. "But it's not an ordinary Introduction time~" Huh? What does she meant by that?

"Sensei!" Kaneyama stood up just like being a president she was.

"Hai?"

"What do you mean by that? How are we going to do it?" she asked voicing out my thoughts.

"Oh that? It's a secret~" she grinned playfully that most of the boy population of the classroom blushed. "Now since I'm not the only one new here isn't it a great time meeting the transfers?"

"Dame-Tsuna isn't a transfer!' A voice shouted. Ran-sensei blinked but ignored the comment.

"Take a name on this box" lifting a green box showing her name on it. "And the name you'll pick will be your partner. If you somehow got a name that already has a partner you have to join it's group and you shall become three which is the maximum number. But then if you pick a name that is in a group of three you just have to draw again and again until you got a name that has no partner." She explained. "So did everyone get it?" and every student nodded. "Then let's get this started!"

IN a minute of drawing, Kyoko, Chrome and Lenalee was now in a group. Allen and I sighed in our luck that we didn't got a close friend to be partnered with.

"It's your turn now." Ran-sensei said to me, I shakily took a paper out and took a deep breath. "So who is it?"

"A-Allen Walker…" I said, amazed that I somehow got the name that Lenalee introduced to me earlier.

"That must be you?" sensei asked Allen beside me, who was obviously happy that I got him as my partner. Nodding, sensei gave him the box. "Now draw one boy." She smiled. Allen closed his eyes and picked one.

I glanced at the girls behind me to see their fingers crossed… Oh they might want to be partnered with Allen since he does kinda look like Gokudera and as well good looking.

"Who is it? The name you had picked?"

Then the door opened suddenly, revealing a girl with long black hair that is tied up in a single messy bun, wearing the Namimori High uniform.

"Fulmine Midori…" Allen said, then the girl tilted her head.

"Hai?"

A/N::

**Yo minna!~ Jester Princess here!~**

**The chapters might be delayed since school's up and my grades are dropping... Not that my parents don't allow me to use my lptop, it's just that I want to show to the teachers that I can do things much more better than they thought... I'll still try adding scene by scene everyday and find time to upload it!~**

That's all!~

**MIdori: Jester forgot something to say!~ Sher doesn't own KHR, DC or DGM!~ She only owns Fulmine Midori!~ Me!~ Jaa ne minna~**


	12. Chapter 12: Meet Tsuna and Midori

**Allen's P.O.V.**

"Tsuna-kun, you never said your house is a mansion..." I muttered, enough for my other two companions to hear.

"It's a mansion? Your rich Tsuna?" Midori asked, widening her eyes, as if she can see it.

"Well, you never ask." Tsuna shrugged. He opened the gates and a 2 lines of men in black immediately emerged out of no where, leading us to the huge double doors. "Come on in. Grandpa would love to meet the both of you." he smiled. Midori and I just sighed exhaustedly and followed him inside.

So I got to know my partners. Sawada Tsunayoshi, a clumsy brunette, was called 'Dame' when he was in middle school, and a perfectly nice guy. I don't even get it that everyone hates him... He's nice for goodness sake!

Next was Fulmine Midori, a girl that has currently blind eyes. She said it was temporary since it was only an accident so she could see in a day or two. She also had an overly-protective scientist father, she was only adopted yesterday but the man has been annoying so she can't help but warm up to him over night.

_=FLASH BACK=_

_My head meet sharp pain right after I saw the girl from the door but was soon gone in a second. _

"_Sorry I'm late sensei." The girl bowed to the front when the person she was talking to was just in front of her. Can't she see Ran-sensei?_

"_Ah, I'm over here." Ran-sensei called, making the girl turn to her._

"_Sorry I'm late sensei, my father was fussing over my uniform…" she smiled sheepishly, now that I looked closer why are her eyes closed? "Ah, I heard my name mentioned earlier… Is something the matter?"_

"_It's about the introductions, please head over to Allen-kun and Tsunayoshi-kun over there." Ran-sensei pointed to our direction and the girl just turned her head towards Lenalee and the others._

"_Over there?" she asked._

"_No, Midori-kun. Over there."_

"_Can I request something?" she asked. "Can I hear the one who spoke earlier? Just please continue on speaking…"_

"_Ah, Over here Fulmine-san…" I called, then she walked towards us, stopping right in front of us. _

"_Eto, am I on the right place?"_

"_Ah, yes you are. Now let's continue on drawing names." Ran-sensei ushered._

_After a few minutes everyone had their own groups. Me and Tsunayoshi shared the same glance and stared at the girl between us. She was cute alright. Then Ran-sensei started explaining on how we are going to introduce ourselves. We have to draw something that can relate to the three of us, then explain why we had picked it. Giving us her whole period we got itme in chatting and planning about the introduction._

=End of flashback=

So that's how everything started. And we decided to continue the Introduction Drawing on Tsuna's hou-mansion since it was the closest one.

"So you brought friends, Dame-Tsuna." a squeaky voice said from behind. We all turned around and saw a baby in a suit and fedora. The baby also has this huge yellow pacifier hanging down to his chest... Isn't that an arcobaleno's pacifier? No. It wouldn't be. Tsuna won't be related to ANY mafia business, he is TOO INNOCENT for that. Even he does kinda look like Giotto.

"One word Reborn or I'll destroy your espresso machine." Tsuna glared at the baby.

"I just came to greet them." 'Reborn' smirked. "I am Reborn. Dame-Tsuna's home tutor" And I heard Tsuna mutter something like 'more like torturer' which earned him a powerful kick from the baby. "Shut up Dame-Tsuna. Ciaossu, minna."

"Y-yo..." we greeted nervously.

"Let's go inside Dame-Tsuna. THe maids has prepared you snacks." With that we enetered the mansion. I held Midori's arm so she won't trip or get lost on the way. Even so, it may be the other way around...

We arrived at a spacious bed room. it was a simple one. Orange/blue patterned wall, messy bed, computer by the side, a table with messy papers, another table just like I have in my room, beanbags, chair, carpet... I don't have to list everything right? Just think of a typical boy's room but just have blue/orange colors.

"Sorry, the room's a bit messy." Tsuna smiled sheepishly... When did Reborn got off Tsuna's shoulder. "Please take a seat wherever you want." he smiled and dropped his bag at his bed.

We sat by the small tables bean bags. Then a knock was heard behind us. A maid entered and brought us snacks. NOw that I remember since we live here, I didn't got hungry like I did before. My eye doesn't react anymore. And any of our Innocence doesn't work anymore. That means my ugly left arm is useless.

"KYYAAA!" The maid tripped over something... was that air? Or was it my bag? Or was it a foot? No it has to be air. My eyes widened when I realize where would the juice would spill over. Soon, our uniforms were tainted with orange juice and chocolate icing. "*gasp* I am very sorry young master! I didn't mean to!" she bowed in dogeza and apologized many times.

"No it's alright Makie-san." Tsuna assured. "Right guys?"

"No problem with me." I nodded.

"The same goes here." Midori agreed.

"But I have-"

"Don't worry Makie-san. We should jsut take a bath... Could you get us some clothes?" Tsuna asked, kindly.

"H-Hai! Should I prepare the path for you, young master?"

"Ah, I think you should with Midori. Please lead her to the guest room and let her use the bath room. Me and Allen could just use mine. And also guide her very well, her eyes are disabled so she'll need help. Thank you very much." I heard Midori mutter 'Gee, I'm not fragile you know...'. I just chuckled at her.

"Hai! This way Midori-sama!" With that they left.

We quickly took a short bath and changed. I looked at myself and felt something nostalgistic. I was wearing plain black long sleeved shirt, and white pants. It was... _very familiar to me._

Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind and someone covered both of my nose and mouth. I struggled to get out but it was no use, I was too weak... The smell is too sweet... Oh no, my vision's getting blurry...

My vision blackened, and before I lost consciousness I felt someone carry me and said something in Italian 'Vongola Decimo'.

"_Dame-Tsuna!"_

"_Midori!"_

"_Allen-kun!"_

_The three was laying down the cold floor, lying unconscious, with their faint heart beats._

**O.O I actually typed a nice chapter… For me though… So did you like the story so far?**

**Midori; Why am I blind?!**

**Jester: Because I like it!**

**Midori: But-**

**Jester: *glare***

**Midori: *sigh* What happened to us? And why? Are we gonna die? (**_**again?!)**_

**Jester: Oh that? Ehehe guess! That's it folks hope yah like it! If yah did PLEASE REVIEW becuz!**

**Midori: I need it!~**


	13. Chapter 13: Reborn's analyzation

**Reborn's P.O.V.**

Hmmm… Dame-Tsuna's new friends… They're amusing. Especially the white-haired lad and that blind girl. They piqued my interest. Especially the time when I approached them from behind, their hands jerked to their pockets as if to get something, as if trying to get a weapon to defend themselves. The way their eyes set on the pacifier hanging on my neck, it looks like they knew I'm an arcobaleno.

The white-haired boy has nice reflexes, I tried shooting darts and bullets to him none seemed to hit him. The same goes to that blind girl. She was blind yet she has a keen hearing sense. I have to admit, Tsuna has been a good picker to friends; every single one of them has potential in joining the mafia, the Vongola. And it's my duty to recruit them.

I gathered every piece of information about the transferees in Namimori High and only 4 had caught my interest, and that includes the two in Tsuna's partners in that Introduction drawing. The other two was Allen's companions, one was Ryohei's classmate and the other was the girl I saw with Chrome sometimes.

Bookman Lavi, an overly-enthusiastic boy. His arm power and reflex is one of a kind. They have this baseball practical test and he tried to bat off. He said he doesn't know a single thing about the said sport yet he had done a homerun. I followed the ball's direction and it hit a tree 30 meters away from him, leaving a huge dent on the tree, also looking at the bat's form, it was a little dented.

Lee Lenalee, a bubbly girl that was also the same as Sasagawa Kyoko. Her speed and strength on her feet was something extraordinary. The girls had done a basketball ame while the boys had done a volleyball match. Lenalee had caught the ball and she dribbled past through the girls basketball team captain easily without breaking a sweat and dunking it in. When she was happy that she got a point, she jumped happily, though the height of her jump was incredibly high.

Allen Walker, a very polite boy I say. His strength on his left deformed arm was abnormally insane. It wasn't that noticeable but the way he push the table ever so lightly that has gone 2 meters away from him, he tried to control himself.

Fulmine Midori, ah I don't have enough information about her but I must say this girl is exceptional. She can feel killer intents 20 meters away from her. The way she can't bump to things when her eyes can't see at the moment it was like she can see.

What bothers me the most is that all of them don't have enough information. Local or International information about their past is completely sealed, or should I say unknown. So here I am, observing them in a building, observing whether they will be fit as Dame-Tsuna's extra guards.

Of course my Dame student won't allow this, but being me he can't oppose.

"Reborn?" I turned to see my Dame Student walking inside my quarters. "Please do tell me that you don't know where Allen and Midori are."

"I do know." I smirked, returning to face the monitors that flashed the said people.

"What are you doing?!" he gasped. "Let them go right this instant!"

"I won't. Just shut up and watch." Just then Leon transformed into a rope and wrapped himself tight to Tsuna. "Or else you will miss the fun."

**3rd person's P.O.V.**

Allen woke up, feeling very empty. When he realized that something was going to hit him, he jumped by reflex and glared at the attacker. It was a baby, an arcobaleno with a red pacifier. "What is this about?" he hissed. He knew that the baby was harmless, yet why was he attacking?

"Awake, I see?" the baby mused. "My name is Fon, the sto-"

"The storm Arcobaleno." Allen finished for him. "What is this about?" he repeated. But then again his question was ignored for Fon has launched another kick in his direction.

Kick. Dodge. Punch. Dodge. Gyoza Fist. Dodge. Punch. Defense.

It continued for awhile until Allen heard static charges to the earring he was wearing, the earring that Komui gave them to communicate. But now instead the earring would work to the exorcists and Order, it only worked for Four exorcists in this era. Namely, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda and him.

"Allen! Lavi! Kanda! Can you hear me?! Answer me!" it was Lenalee! Allen smiled and quickly responded, clicking a button to make the earring to be in auto.

"I'm here Lenalee-chan!" he shouted, another response was heard and it was from Lavi.

"I'm being attacked here!" Lavi shouted. "There's this guy with a katana here! And I swear! He's not Yuu!"

"I'm also attacked here!" said Lenalee. "It's the Rain Arcobaleno!"

"Me too! And I have the Storm Arcobaleno!" then he dodged another kick with a crouch and roll, but his movement was read so Fon easily kicked him to the stomach "AGH!"

"ALLEN!" they shouted.

"I-I'm fine! I think…"

"You should focus to your opponent." Warned Fon. "Or you might get more.." he taunted and charged.

"Oh I'm not planning to get hit again! The drop kick hurt! And I'm not getting another one." Said Allen as he ran around, running away from Fon.

"Allen, don't tell me you aren't using ring?" Lenalee asked.

"Maybe I am?" he excused

"Idiot! Use it!"

"Gomen! I have it here!" Lavi shouted. "I'll deliver it to you! Hey! You aren't getting another one!"

"That stupid rabbit…" the two exorcists sighed.

Allen felt the floor shook, the wall beside him cracked… Was that Lavi's voice he heard?

In alarm he quickly grabbed the storm arcobaleno by collar and dodged the breaking wall.

"Wall breaking accomplished!" a familiar voice yelled in joy. "I wonder where Moyashi-chan is?" he sang, then dodged another sharp strike from behind. "Tut-tut. Stop that Souen Shigure Ryuu-kun that may kill me, you know?"

Allen, being pissed he was, he struck Lavi from behind with a kick. The poor rabbit met the floor and stared at the knuckle-cracking angry, pissed, white-haired lad in fear.

"Yo, who was the Moyashi-chan again?" Allen smiled slyly at him.

"No one in particular?" he excused.

"Really, stupid rabbit?" Then Allen grabbed the ring at Lavi's pocket and activated his arm. "You won't going away…" he hissed.

***After 20 minutes***

Allen and Lavi stopped killing each other (more like Allen killing Lavi) when they noticed that their supposedly opponents has disappeared. "Where they are?" Lavi asked

"That I don't know."

After a minute, Lenalee miraculously appears from the hole that Lavi created earlier. Allen soon remembered the time before he was abducted. His eyes searched everywhere and of course the people he was looking for wasn't in the room. "What are you looking for?"

"They aren't 'what' but a 'who'." Allen stated, getting a bit nervous.

Lenalee sighed . "Then _who_ are you looking for?"

"Tsuna and Midori."

"Tsuna-fish is with you?!" Lavi yelled

"Midori-chan too? Isn't she blind? Maybe we are the only ones abducted since you we are…" Lenalee trailed off.

"You are what?" They turned to see the supposedly blind girl.

"MIDORI-CHAN!" Lenalee shouted and tackled the girl in a hug. "I was worried!"

"For a few seconds? Sure thing dude." She smirked. "Thanks."

"You can see now?" Allen asked.

"Of course. If I wasn't, wouldn't I be bumping to different walls now?"

"How?"

"Oh cut the crap Father. Get out of here or I'll hack your system and break it down." She shouted up to the ceiling.

**Lavi;s P.O.V.**

I didn't expect that it was Reborn's plot of kidnapping us all. I just freaking faced a sword-wielding boy! I almost got hit by it! "Good job." Greeted by the yellow-pacifier arcobaleno.

"Are you alright, minna?" came out a very worried tuna-I mean Tsuna.

"Perfectly fine Tsuna-fish!" I sang.

"Phew…" he sighed "Sorry for everything. Reborn's playing again."

"It's alright…" Allen said

"We were just wondering why we were kidnapped and attacked by some people…" ;Midori; said.

"You were being observed by Reborn." We all turned to see a man with a cup of coffee in his hand. "If you're qualified to be the Vongola Decimo's subordinate."

"Surprisingly, they all passed." Reborn smirked.

"REBORN! I told you not to drag anyone else in this business!" yelled Tsuna.

Vongola? Decimo? Does this mean Giotto's beloved vigiliante group still exists in this world? Not to mention Tsuna-fish looks like Gio… ancestors? Perhaps Tsuna is the Vongola Decimo? Haya-chan, Takeshi-kun, Chrome-chan, Lambo, Kyoya-kyun and Ryohei looks like almost the 1st generation guardians that it was almost scary.

Out of blue, soemthign orange came out of Tsuna's pocket… A flame? No it was a lion cub! A small cute little lion cub! The cub had the purest sky flame as its mane, beautiful. Suddenly the mane glowed brighter, blinding out of everyone.

When I reopened my eyes again…..

"Dame-Tsuna!"

"Midori!"

"Allen-kun!"

The three was laying down the cold floor, lying unconscious, with their faint heart beats.

We rushed to their sides, checking for more danger. The alarm of their faint heart beats sent us dashing to the hospital wing. Just what is happening to you Allen?

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Me: Not the best chapter… .

Midori: Ne minna!~ Answer the poll Jester have on her profile! Please~ I can't wait to see my prince charming~

Me: And also click that button. Yes the button that says Review.

Me and Midori: Ciao~


	14. Chapter 14: Flame covered fists

**Third person's P.O.V.**

She got up. She knew she have to look for her 'friends'. She knew that her name isn't Towa but wasn't called Midori too, but she preferred being called Midori. She doesn't want to be called on her true name.

They had promised. They promised that they would look for her. And she believe them. They did, now they were smiling at her. She now knows that 'Dame' was Sawada Tsunayoshi and 'Moyashi' was Allen Walker.

The boys jogged up to her but before they reach each other's hands, an orange fire erupted in front of her. But somehow they didn't look surprised. They knew that the orange fire wasn't harmless. The fire dissipated and a Tsuna-look-alike with Azure eyes and yellow locks appeared.

"Giotto!" Allen exclaimed in recognition.

"P-primo?" Tsuna stammered

"Who?" she was clueless.

"Ah, excellent job you had done." He smiled. "Now the Skies of Vongola is together."

"S-skies of Vongola?"

"You three are the pillar of the Vongola Tenth generation."

"Huh?" huge question marks appeared beside their heads.

**Lenalee's P.O.V.**

Allen was again sleeping, but this time he wasn't alone. Tsuna and Midori-chan are with him. But they weren't sleeping normally. They fainted out of blue. And sky flames were wrapped around their fists.

We now knew. Tsuna was the Vongola Decimo. That explains why he looked so much like Giotto. The same goes to the others. It actually gives me creeps that they looked so much!

Reborn had recruited us to Vongola, as Tsuna's extra protection. We complied with it, I'm sure Allen would too. It was our job when we joined Primo's time. TO guard Giotto from any danger.

At first we hesitated to answer Reborn's question.

'_Where are you from?'_

A simple question yet held so many answers.

Should we tell them the truth?

"I think we have to Lenalee-chan." Lavi said

"Why?"

"I don't know. But I think they are the people Giotto was talking about…"

I looked at their eyes. All of them held the same question. I meet the flame on Allen's fist. _Giotto…_

I was about to speak up when we heard Allen and Tsuna groaning. It alerted everyone that they ran to their boss, as for us we sat beside Allen and Verde merely let his vision focus on Midori. The two opened their eyes, slowly getting used to the light. The fire on their fists faded. We asked questions to them, though none of it was answered, which was strange for someone like Allen and Tsuna.

They sat up, staring into nothingness… No they weren't staring into nothingness they were staring at their rings. Allen's ring was a ring similar to Giotto but it had a black frame on it. Their rings lit up Sky flames, staring at the gorgeous flames, their senses came back. "Huh?" Once again their flames died down.

I was about to speak up again when two pillows met Allen and Tsuna's head. "Ow!" they complained

**Third Person's P.O.V**

All turned to the source… Midori. She was somewhat glaring at the two and was not emitting good aura.

"Now punks, you better tell me what was that _all _about or you would meet the most colorful language in town." She hissed.

"*gulp* Uhhh…. I would love to tell you but, this is _not_ the most appropriate place to talk about that…" Tsuna smiled, trying to ease the girl's tension.

"Tow- I mean Midori-chan I would also like not to meet the most colorful language." Allen backed away, as if trying to get away from Midori.

"Speak up or else." She hissed. She stood up from her bed and glared at Allen. "Who the in seven hells is that man that freakishly looked like Dame?"

The question caught Reborn's interest. How did the Verde's adopted girl knew of the Primo? Reborn wanted to know. It has been bugging him but this time he might get answers properly. All of these newcomers seemed to know more, seemed to be _joining_ the _hell_ training with Dame-Tsuna.

"I-we.. That was uhm.." Tsuna was fumbling with the right words. He doesn't want to spill anything about what he just recently learned from his ancestor.

"MOYASHI!" A loud yell was heard. Tsuna looked for the source; it wasn't from his guardians, nor from any of the Arcobaleno present, nor his newfound friends. He didn't know who owed the foreign voice.

"Shut up, Ba-Kanda!" Allen retorted, his hand on his ear.

'A communicator', Tsuna's Hyper Intuition supplied.

"Are you coming home or what? Maman's waiting!" the voice shouted.

"Maman?" Lenalee, Lavi and Allen looked at each other shocked.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna." Followed by known kick at the back of the said person's head.

"R-Reborn! What was that for?!"

"You will be escorting your classmates along with the red haired boy back to their house."

"Classmate? Who did you mean? Chrome?" he was confused, most of his guardians are his classmates after all.

"That Walker and Lee."

"Ah, Allen-kun and Lenalee-chan. Sure I can." No that was a lie. He doesn't want to. Not that he hates one of them, he just doesn't like the gleam in his tutor's eye but he has to not when his gut telling him to do so. And that gut was his Hyper Intuition which was never wrong.

"Ah, Lenalee-chan, Allen-kun, Lavi-san…" Tsuna called. The three panicking students perked up.

"What is it Tsuna-fish?" Lavi asked

"Do you mind a ride home?" Tsuna asked.

The vehicle was something normal, and Tsuna silently thanked Kami-sama for that. Inside was of course Tsuna, Allen, Lavi and Lenalee together with Yamamoto and GOkudera. Tsuna was surprised at first when he heard about the story between Allen and his guardians, who thought that they subconsciously helped each other with their social status?

The whole ride was fun with Lavi making fun of GOkudera all the way. It was fun not until they arrived at the house where their new friends were staying. A familiar short brown haired woman was standing by the gate looking very worried with a stern looking man that has bluish black hair that is tied like some kind of samurai.

The moment Lavi stepped out of the vehicle, his head immediately dodged a sword, cutting a few strands of his hair, Lavi was completely unharmed. "Woah! Yuu! I'm sorry! We never intended to stay this late!" he apologized.

"It's impolite to make Maman wait for you." The man hissed.

"I'm sorry Maman, we were cooped up with the work so.,.." Lenalee tried to cover up.

Lenalee watched were Nana was looking, it wasn't at her, it was somebody by the vehicle. She followed the woman's gaze, landing on her friend with the same brown hair.

"T-T-Tsu-kun?"

**Midori: This is an author's note!**

**Jester: oooohh~ Nana finally saw Tsuna-fish~**

**Tsuna: NO!**

**Princess: Why? Don't you like your mom?**

**Tsuna: w-well I-**

**Jester: Shut yer trap Sawada Tusnayoshi! Your gonna spill it!~**

**Princess: Well see you next time-**

**Jester: Oh, Sorry for the late update~ Now then Jaa-**

**Midori: WAIT! JES FORGOT SOMETHING AGAIN!**

**Tsuna: What is it?**

**Midori: JESTER AND PRINCESS DON'T OWN KHR!**

**Jester: Well if I did, I won't finish the good damn story.**

**Princess: TT_TT NOOO! Don't remind me~**

**All: Jaa ne~**


	15. Chapter 15: Mother and Son

**Hayato's p.o.v.**

Nana-san stood there, eyes were glassy as she stares at her son.

"T-T-Tsu-kun?" she asked, her voice laced with uncertainty.

Juudaime backed down, as if trying to hide behind me. I didn't move an inch from where I am. I can still remember the time when Nana-san and Juudaime fought. It was a sight that you never thought of. It was a memory that only Aniki (Bianchi), Fuuta, and I were to know.

Everyone knew that they fought, but no one knew why and how. None of us were able to speak about it after the incident. We weren't scared that they would be scared of Nana-san or Juudaime, we just kept our mouth shut about it. After meeting such eyes no one would even dare to speak about it.

It was a week after Juudaime did 'it'. (I don't dare to say that Juudaime actually did such thing).

_=FLASH BACK=_

_I was called by ANiki to pick her up and help her in searching for her _cooking's_ recipes. I was about to knock when I heard someone crying, I immediately opened the door to see Fuuta crying. Aniki was consoling him and Fuuta hugged her. I ran to their aid, checking if he was injured or something and thank goodness he wasn't. "What happened?" I asked._

"_Tsuna pushed Fuuta on the stairs." My eyes widened at the profound information. I was about to ask more when I heard shouting on the other side of the wall. The Kitchen. I ran to the kitchen to see Nana-san and Juudaime, the woman was scolding at him as he looked down. "Why did you do it?!" she shouted._

_It was very unlikeable for Nana-san to shout like that. Her voice was too angry that it made me stood frozen at the floor unmoving a single muscle. "Tell me Sawada Tsuanyoshi?! Why did you push Fuuta-chan?!" _

"_Because he was on the way." Was his cold reply._

"_What?! How did you become like this?! Tsunayoshi I didn't raise you to hurt children such as him!"_

"_He was nothing but a good-for-nothing child. Why care?" _

_In a blink of an eye, Juudaime was on the ground touching his now-red cheeks while Nana-san had her hand raised. She just bank handed Juudaime._

"_Wha-" –Juudaime_

_Nana-san widened her eyes when she saw this. She quickly crouched down, holding her son's hand to check if it hurt. "T-Tsu-kun I'm so-sorry!" she apologized._

_In return Juudaime returned the back hand he received. "Don't touch me!" he shouted and stood up."I get it! You liked that child more than your own son! It's alright! I'm fine! I don't a mother like you anyway!" at this Nana-san sat frozen "You're just a useless-clueless, unneeded mother! I don't even want to be born in the same family as you! I hate you!" he shouted. He ran with his stoic face, up to his room shutting it close._

_=END OF FLASH BACK=_

To actually think that Juudaime quickly packed his things and ran away home, Nana-san was like a zombie for a week. In God-knows-what Fuuta said, Nana-san had her cheeriness back and hoped that Juudaime would return AND HAVE A CHANCE TO APOLOGIZED. And now is that time.

"O-okaa-san…" Juudaime took another step back away from his mother. He glued his eyes on his shoes as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Nana-san noticed the action and stopped her advance. I noticed the grim expression Yakyu-baka had, our eyes met and agreed on one thing.

"What is happening?" Allen-san asked.

"Why don't we get inside? I think Maman have drinks inside." Yakyu-baka excused, pushing the newcomers in Namimori inside the house.

"I'll stay here if something happens." I whispered to him when he passed by me.

"Got it. Meet ya inside, Gokudera." With that they left, leaving us three: Juudaime, Nana-san and I outside.

After 5 minutes of eerie silence without anyone making a sound. Nana-san did something I half expected. She bowed in front of her son. This action took Juudaime surprised and quickly aided his mother to stand up straight.

"S-Stop it! It's embarrassing!" Juudaime flustered in his own way.

"_Gomenasai_, Tsu-kun." She spoke with sincerity laced in every syllable.

"O-Okaa-san…" was the only thing he managed to say. I leaned to the gate with curiosity what Juudaime would do next.

"If-If I only d-d-didn't hit y-y-you, y-you sh-should b-be a-a-ble t-to…" Ah, so this is where Juudaime inherited his stuttering. Nana-san continued her apology (A/N: Hey I'm lazy enough not to type it on!) with the stuttering effects and tears. But before she could go on for another five minutes of apology Juudaime hugged her tightly making her shut her mouth.

"Ssshhh, it's alright. Everything's fine… I forgive you… Sorry.. Sorry for making you worry…" Juudaime buried his head to Nana-san's shoulder. "Tadaima."

Nana-san hugged her son and managed to say "O-Okaeri."

=**MY CUTE LITTLE TSUNA-FISH=**

**Princess: *pout* Fuuta-chan should have the P.o.V about this…**

**Jester: Sheesh.. The kid's with Lambo playing. Give him a break sis.**

**Tsuna: Finally~ I reconciled with Mom!**

**Jester: Great for you isn't it Tsuna-fish~**

**Princess: Now that I remember... This is your answer Hibatsulova1827 0-0 ! If I say so myself, I love this chapter~  
**

**Midori: Oh yeah, the next chapter is about what piece the Trio had drawn. **

**Jester: Here's a cute little teaser~**

"_It meant hope for someone like me whose eyes remained on the ground of despair…"_

"_The only place that make me think that things aren't really impossible…"_

_"It's the place where it looked so near yet so far….."_

_The three looked at each other and smiled._

"_After all it is the only place without contradiction or flaws in which the balance of the whole is maintained."_

"_A place for harmony..."_

**Jester: That's it folks!~**

**Tsuna: None of them owns KHR~**

**All: Jaa ne~**


End file.
